Imperial Commander
"'" :' The Imperial Commander in WWIII was the best Imperial Commander in the Ranks of the Imperials. Role in Red Alert 3 The Imperial Commander was brought into the campaign of the Empire and was briefed by Emperor Yoshiro himself, the Emperor told him that the day long promised by destiny had dome and it would be him who would lead their forces into conquering the minds and spirits of the Western barbarians, and was introduced to Crown Prince Tatsu, and his intelligence and communications liaison, Suki Toyama. His first mission was to strike on the New Year's Day celebration of the Soviets with a small but well coordinated commando force of Imperial soldiers alongside Commander Shinzo Nagama. With the mission complete, he worked with Commander Kenji Tenzai on two occasions to help with two key operations within Russia itself, the conquest of Stalingrad and the destruction of it's monuments as well as escorting a fleet of transports, and the defense of the said transports in the invasion of Odessa to complete the crowning achievement of Tatsu's work...the Shogun Executioner....his actions in the invasion of the Soviet Union earned him the ire and hatred of not just the Soviet people, but three of their best commanders. Oleg despised him for the attack on New Year's Day, the destruction of many famous monuments and the sinking of their naval assets in the area, while Zhana, the top Soviet Airforce Commander hated him for the destruction of Stalingrad which was her home city, and Moskovin was infuriated with the Commander's merciless strike in Odessa with the use of the highly advanced and deadly Shogun Executioner. However, the Commander faced a new and more unique foe when he fought with the Allies, who were defiant to the end and were more than willing to fight the complacent Empire, much to the dismay of the Emperor who had thought his offer of surrender to the Empire's divine destiny would break the will of the Allies, and to the disappointment of Tatsu who had known that the Allies would never surrender. Regardless of the situation, the Commander led his warriors to victory many times in the battle with the Allies. He defended Pearl Harbor well with the aid of Commander Naomi Shirada from Allied Commander Warren's fleet despite heavy losses to both ground forces and Naval assets, protecting the treasures and momuents of the Empire and the Emperor he served. He and Naomi also took the fight to Allied Commander Giles when the Allies attempted to destroy the Black Tortoise, the only Island Fortress that defended the Japanese homeland and gave the Empire control of the Pacific Ocean. It was after the valiant defense of the homeland that the Commander led a counter attack to the Allied forces. The Emperor had envisioned to break the will and spirit Allied forces and the Allied nations to ensure the divine desitny of the Empire. This led to the Black Torotise being brought to bear on the city of Santa Monica, Los Angeles, with the Commander and Naomi being ordered to control the media centers of the Allies and take hold of the hearts and minds of the people of the city. Suki herself suggested that before he personally killed the American actors residing there in the target city, that the Commander get their autographs for her. The battle proved to be a fierce one as Allied forces proved to ba creative, tenacious, and cuning as they used hidden defenses such as Spectrum Towers, hidden Mirage Tanks, and even a massive artillery cannon hidden in observatory to thwart the Imperial advance, as well as reinforcements from the air field of LAX airport. The arrival of Wave Force Artillery and the battle proven tactics of both the Commander and Naomi proved to be enough to counter the Allies, as the two not only took out both the Allied Observatory Cannon, and taking over the airport to cut off Allied Reinforcements, but also the destruction of a park that mocked the Emperor's chosen park back in Japan. Despite heavy resistance, the media centers were taken and the Empire had establishd themselves in Santa Monica. However, the victory came to be hollow as the Commander, Crown Prince Tatsu, and Emperor Yoshiro discovered the Soviet's attempts to alter time through the cyborg spy created by Tatsu, who was none other than American President Ackerman who was in a discussion with Allied Field Marshall Robert Bingham and Soviet Defector Dr. Gregor Zelinsky. Emperor Yoshiro was utterly stunned as he heard how the Soviets had altered history and had helped indirectly create the Empire of the Rising Sun, for without tampering with time and reality...the Empire he ruled would have never been born into existence, that meant that the Empire and himself was nothing more than an accident meaning there was no divine destiny. The Commander watched as the Emperor, who was utterly shocked and enraged, ripped the wires of the console that controlled Ackerman, resulting in the President cyborg malfunctioning before the eyes of Bingham and Zelinsky. Yoshiro was unable to bring himself out of the state he was in and Tatsu was informed by Suki that a combined Allied and Soviet force was on their way to attack Tokyo itself. The Commander listened as Tatsu confirmed that they should have wiped out the Soviets and Allies when they had the momentum instead of being complacent. Yoshiro who was still in a state of shock apologized to his son for not listening to his sound advice when it mattered and handed his katana to his son, giving him full command of the Shogunate and to defend their homeland from the coming invasion. With the aid of Shinzo and the Imperial Commando Yuriko and her 'clone sister' Yuriko Alpha, the Commander gathered all available forces in the Empire's arsenals, including the King Onis and with shwerd tactical brilliance, efficiency and strategic strikes was able to defeat the Allied Commander Lissette and General Krukov, resulting in the utter defeat of the combined Allied Soviet invasion force despite heavy losses, in which Lissette showed outrage and shock at the Commander's deadly covert tactics...and Krukov himself was frustrated by being handed yet another defeat. Later....the Commander is congratulated by Tatsu and it pleased him in his own way to see that the Emperor had regained his confidence and will...and was able to see the reconcilliation of father and son. Tatsu then handed him to the orders to finally crush the Soviet Union by attacking Moscow directly...not only to destroy the Soviet forces, but to also destroy the Time Machine to ensure that the Soviets would never use it again to alter time and change destiny for their own desires...this allowed the Commander to once more command the very unit that had brought him and Kenji victory in their assault on Odessa... The Shogun Executioner... As soon as the Imperial Commander and Kenji arrived, the Soviet forces unleashed their full might to push them out of the city of Moscow, however, the two Commanders held their lines and were able to hold on despite fierce Soviet counter offensives until the Shogun Executioner arrived on the scene via the water ways and cut down the Soviet force blocking it's path. Despite the Shogun's deadly power, the Commander knew better than to lose Prince Tatsu' prized creation and as soon as his forces had defeated the Soviet garrison, he and Kenji expanded their bases and gathered as much men, money, and materials as the could before launching a devastatiing assault on the rest of Moscow, the Shogun proved it's worth once more, supported by the combined naval, airborne, and land based forces of the Commander and Kenji, even several attempts made by General Krukov which included naval forces in the canals of Moscow and airborne attacks from Kirovs proved useless as the Imperials had come fully prepared and with their war chest full, they proved their mettle once more as the VIP bunkers were either captured or level as well as every Soviet base was quickly demolished, despite Imperial losses. Krukov was finally dealt with and the walls that protected the Kremlin were easily obliterated by the combined assault. Cherdenko tried in vain to airlift the Time machine out of Moscow with a TwinBlade, but the aircraft was destroyed by the invasion forces and Cherdenko was slain in the rubble by the forces of the Imperials. With that, the Soviet Union was no more....however, it was only when they discovered that the head of the Soviet Time Displacement Project, Dr. Gregor Zelinsky and the surviving Soviet forces had fled to aid the Allies did the Commander knew his work was far from finished. Tatsu and Yoshiro made peace with one another and the Commander as well as his old friend and mentor Shinzo gathered their forces to attack the last Allied Stronghold located in Amsterdam, and it was not just the last bastion of Allied resistance, but the very site of the FutureTech Labs, destroying the FutureTech Labs/Headquarters would not only cripple the Allies technologically, but it would ensure that no one would develope the technology needed to alter time like the Soviets had done. This mission proved to be a very dangerous and difficult one, the Allies had fortified every inch of Amsterdam with all the forces they could muster at the moment, many of whom were veterans of the battles with their current allies, the Soviets. The Allies had a well maintained airbase and had full control of the airspace over the city and thus disabled the Imperial forces' attempts to bring in their own airforce assets. This meant that until the airbase was destroyed, the Imperials had to rely on what they had to even the odds before them. The odds were also in the favor of the Allies as they had control of the waterways, along with a full army of infantry and vehicles, as well as the aid of two Proton Colliders and much of FutureTech's weapons. This did little to impeded both the Commander and Shinzo as their forces were able to rally and strike at the Airbase despite losses and the occasional Allied bombing run on their base, through destroying the airbases and their support facilities, the Commander and Shinzo were able to strike deep into the airbase and destroy as much of the base as they could, their efforts were rewarded with not just the destruction of the airbase facilities as well as end the airspace dominance of the Allies, but they had deprived the Allied pilots any chance to refuela, repair, and rearm, leaving them at the mercy of the Imperials' own airforce and anti-aircraft units and defenses. However, the Soviets were soon to arrive in Amsterdam under the command of Gregor Zelinsky who vowed to stop the Imperials to prevent a disaster should FutureTech fall. The scientist ordered all avaiable Soviet sattelites in deep space to act as artillery and decimated portions of the Imperial bases and even the city of Amsterdam itself as well as shielding the FutureTech Labs with an Iron Curtain. Shinzo and the Imperial Commander recovered quickly however and took over the area once inhabited by the Allied Airbase and took the resources there for themselves, and as soon as a powerful ground, air and naval force was readied, the commander leveled the two Proton Colliders and destroyed the Allied Command Headquarters, effectively killing Bingham and the Allied Chain of Command, and with their forces at full moment, the Imperials decimated all Allied forces before them quickly laid siege to the Soviet base. The victory seemed within the grasp of the Empire of the Rising Sun, but the Soviet scientist was quick to counter with a devastating super weapon based on Chronosphere technology and obliterated the city, killing all Allied, Imperial, and Soviet forces. The FutureTech labs were safe though badly damaged and Zelinsky sent two strike teams of elite Soviet troopers and vehicles to protect the Labs, the Emperor deployed his elite fighters into the ruined city to be led by Shinzo and the Imperial Commander, who despite having no reinforcements, base facilities, and extra resources was able to defeat Zelinsky's troops and destroy the Labs with Shinzo's own team, as Zelinsky cursed them as a mistake, his mistake in his growing instability and anger. His words came to nothing as the Empire was the victor and soon, the last Allied Flags in the Amsterdam ruins were destroyed and replaced by Imperial ones. The Commander breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as his mission was finally over. The future of the Empire he served was safe and their destiny was now fully formed, by the hands of himself, his fellow Shogun and all the brave men and women of the Empire under their command. Post WWIII The Commander was hailed by every Imperial citizen as the greatest warrior of the Empire and by his fellow Commanders. His last audience with Crown Prince Tatsu and Emperor Yoshiro resulted in him being given the greatest honor by both father and son for all he had done in the name of his ancestors and the Empire of the Rising Sun. And to honor all of his victories, the Commander became Supreme Shogun under the very order of Yoshiro and the approval of Prince Tatsu as he shared a drink with both. The newly promoted Supreme Shogun had barely arrived to his office when he got a communique from Suki who was currently on leave in Hawaii. The Empire Intelligence officer was out of uniform and in a very attractive set of beach wear and she wanted him to join her on a vacation in Owahu, citing that everyone deserved a vacation, even a Shogun like himself. It is believed that the Supreme Shogun takes up Suki's offer and is on his way to be with her at the location she was seen in. Category:RA2:People